


sometimes i hate every single stupid thing you say

by dryadfiona



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes from a world in which Mabel's epic summer romance starts right at the beginning of summer and she couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes i hate every single stupid thing you say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ireena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireena/gifts).



> basically this is where they knew each other before the pines twins went to gravity falls and they started dating just before they get there

"Come on, bro-bro! Gravity Falls is gonna be awesome!"

"You're only saying that because your girlfriend's gonna be there!"

"Well, yeah. But I'm sure there's some nerd stuff for you to do, too!"

"Ugh."

\--

"Hey, Paz, guess what Dipper and I did today!"

"...why are you covered in water?"

"Have you heard of the Gobblewonker?"

"No...?"

"Oh, man, you are in for a treat!"

\--

"Did you know that Sherlock Holmes was kind of a huge meanie?"

"Sherlock Holmes isn't real."

"Well, he isn't now that he melted."

"Did you even read the books?"

"There are books?"

"Mabel, please tell me you're joking."

"Are they  _good_ books?"

"...kind of? There are better ones for you to read."

"Like what?"

"You might like Jane Eyre!"

\--

"Paz, this book is  _heavy._ "

"It's about  _romance._ "

"Ooh, Paz, are you trying to give me ideas?"

"Stop making that kissy face."

"Okay!"

\--

"Mabel, you sent me the kissy-face emoji 17 times last night."

"Aw, you counted!"

" _Mabel._ "

\--

"If that Gleeful creep asks you out  _one more time_ \--"

"Yes! Defend my honor, Pacifica!"

"Ugh, will you two stop being gross?"

"Nope!"

\--

"Will this guy just take a hint?"

"Mabel, just stop talking to him."

"But he's so nice!"

"If he won't stop bothering you, then he's not that nice."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Pfft."

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're cute when you're cocky."

"..."

"Hey, you're blushing!"

"I am  _not._ "

\--

"We made a ghost angry the other day!"

"The ones in the Dusk and Dawn?"

"...how'd you know?"

"Mabel, I've lived in this place my whole life. You start to learn which places are haunted."

\--

"Paz, how do I make my grunkle attractive?"

"No."

"That's not very helpful."

"My answer's still a no."

\--

"Hey, do you wanna come to this party at the Shack?"

"That sounds fun!"

\--

"Stop being so mean to my new friends!"

"They're nerds, Mabel, you deserve better!"

"They like me for who I am, and I like them! Stop being a bully!"

"...I don't know how to do anything else."

"Then let me show you!"

\--

"Pacifica is actually pretty cool, Mabel."

"I told you, Candy! She's just kind of..."

"Mean?"

"Difficult to get to know!"

"I'm right here, guys."

\--

"Get off the stage, babe--"

"Whaaat? That's stupid."

"My parents can't--"

"They're your parents, they can't be that bad!"

"Mabel, you're being silly, just--"

"I'm not  _silly!_ "

"Look, that's not the issue right--"

"No! Talk to me when you're ready to apologize!"

\--

"Guess what, Pacifica?"

"Mabel, I'm--"

"Being silly just helped me find the eighth-and-a-half president of the United States!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Did you know that peanut brittle--"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Paz. Why were you being so weird?"

"Well..."

\--

"I'm gonna fight them!"

"You can't fight my parents!"

"Just watch me!"

\--

"You can stay in the Shack for the rest of the summer."

"...okay."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Mabel, you just stood up to my  parents and promised me that I could stay with you without even asking for anything in return. Why would I be mad?"

"...you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

"No, you are."

"No,  _you_ are!"

"Kid, I'm glad you're happy, but keep in mind I hate when you two are cheesy."

"Shut up, Grunkle Stan."


End file.
